


everything old is new again

by smilebackwards



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Primeval
Genre: Crossover, Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: “Three years,” Lester said sourly. “Threeyearswe’ve spent trying to keep dinosaurs out of the modern era, and now the Americans have gone and done it on purpose.”





	everything old is new again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



“Three years,” Lester said sourly. “Three _years_ we’ve spent trying to keep dinosaurs out of the modern era, and now the Americans have gone and done it on purpose.”

Cutter put down his coffee cup and turned his revolving chair. “Done what?”

“They’re cloning dinosaurs in a lab. Something to do with mosquitos and blood and amber. Apparently they tried it years ago and it didn’t work out well. Shocking,” Lester said, scathing. 

A _theme park_. Putting nine-year-olds twenty feet from a Tyrannosaurus Rex as if it were an elephant at the Whipsnade Zoo. _Really._ “But you know the Americans with their bombastic, can-do spirit of capitalism. They’re starting the whole thing up again. Someone with half a brain thought we ought to know about it this time.”

“What kind of dinosaurs?” Cutter asked, his eyes bright with interest.

“What kind of—” Lester took a deep breath. “Get the guns. Get the gear. Get the rest of the team. We’re going to Costa Rica.” 

-

Lester didn’t need fourteen hours on a cramped flight to think up a scathing diatribe against the existence of a dinosaur theme park, but since he’d had it, he was fully prepared to give one. He was a little taken aback that someone already seemed to have beaten him to it.

A man in a straw fedora and a slim woman with short blonde hair were talking loudly to a younger man in a rumpled button-up under a pocketed vest, a lanyard and badge identifying him as park staff. As zoological work clothing went, it was eminently practical, but he still looked a little like Han Solo. The expression on his face said, very clearly, _I just work here._

“Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, fancy meeting you here,” Cutter broke in, striding across the tarmac.

“Dr. Cutter?” Sattler said. She seemed unsure whether to smile. “What are you doing here?”

“You know each other?” Lester asked, dubiously.

“There aren’t so many paleozoologists in the world as you might think,” Cutter said, although actually Lester knew the precise number since he periodically filled out personnel request and reassignment forms trying to get rid of Cutter that were denied based on lack of qualified resources. _Deal with it, man,_ had been scrawled in red pen across his fourth attempt.

“I didn’t even know that was a job you could have,” the park employee said, holding out a hand to Cutter. “Owen Grady. I’m one of the trainers.”

“Trainers?” Danny asked.

“For the dinosaurs,” Owen clarified. 

_Of course,_ Lester thought despairingly. _How completely logical._ He saw Becker’s grip tighten on his tranq-gun. Good, at least someone was thinking rationally.

“This is ridiculous,” the other man with Grant and Sattler said. His eyes looked a little wild behind his thick-rimmed glasses. “It’s been fifteen years and what, everyone’s completely forgotten the debacle of the first attempt at this? Not only are they recreating the dinosaurs but the whole thing is going to be a theme park again? No nature preserve or scientific outpost? Straight back to the theme park?” 

“Ian,” Sattler said, putting a calming hand on his arm. She turned to Owen. “Please tell me the species roster has at least been restricted to herbivores.”

Owen rubbed at the back of his neck. “Well…,” he said. “Not exactly.”

“What _exactly_ are we talking about?” Lester asked. “Be specific. Carnivores first.”

“Mosasaurus. Baryonyx. Dimorphodon. Metriacanthosaurus,” Owen listed. Lester didn’t recognize the last one but Grant physically winced. Connor and Abby looked like they were trying to be professional but what they really wanted was a season pass.

“They’re working on the T-Rex right now. It’s dumb,” Owen agreed. “Oh, and there’s Blue here of course.” He reached into his knapsack and pulled out a baby raptor from where it had apparently been doing a ride-along, dozing peacefully at the bottom of Owen’s bag like a lethal toy poodle.

“Holy crap, kid,” Ian said, taking three steps back. 

Grant had frozen in place. The look on his face was vaguely nauseated.

“Aww,” Connor cooed, admiring the hooks of Blue’s claws and the stripes down her sides. “Can I hold her?”

“Sure. I’m trying to socialize them but most people are weirdly reluctant to get close.” Owen unclipped a pair of work gloves from his belt. “I wear these when helping feed the Ankylosauruses but for Blue and her sisters, I just cover my fingertips with electrical tape to discourage biting. Skin to skin contact is important to bonding.”

“Maybe most people have a more finely tuned sense of self-preservation than you,” Ian said. “Did you ever consider that?”

Owen grinned, watching Blue try to gnaw through the work gloves to Connor’s hands. “It’s crossed my mind.”

“How many do you have?” Grant asked, not taking his eyes off Blue. “How many raptors?”

“Just four,” Owen said. “There’s Blue here and then her sisters Charlie, Delta and Echo. Dr. Wu set a hard limit.”

“How very reassuring,” Lester said, sardonic. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to ask what else was going through incubation. It would probably include some kind of hellacious hybrids, as if some the most dangerous predators nature had ever provided wasn't enough to drive ticket sales.

“We could wait for a new anomaly to open to the Cretaceous and send them home,” Abby offered. She clicked her tongue at Blue and the raptor tilted its head curiously.

“Good Lord, don’t tell them about the anomalies,” Lester said. “The management here will want to turn the whole Cretaceous Period into a theme park.”

“Do I even want to know what you all do?” Ian asked.

Danny put a hand on his shoulder. “No, mate. Leave it.”

Connor stopped in front of a building with large glass windows. Lester looked at the stuffed Triceratops on the shelves and the sign above the door. _Jurassic Gifts._ Of course there was a gift shop open even before the park.

“There’s a cafe opening too,” Owen said. “Come on. You can get a Stegosaurus sandwich and I’ll buy you all a Dilophosaurus Venom.”

“Please tell me that’s alcoholic,” Lester said.

Owen nodded. “Absolutely. Only the best at Jurassic World.”


End file.
